Contradictions
by EndlessMemories
Summary: I have always said to myself that it is impossible to love someone unless they love you back, but now I know I'm just fooling myself. So, please don't wait just because you know I will. oneshot pre-HBP


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize its just me having some fun with my writing, and adding it in to make my story better:D **

It's funny really, how one person can mean the world to you, but you can mean nothing to them. No actually, it's not funny it's just sad. Sad how everyday my emotions are on a constant roller coaster, and that roller coaster revolves around him. It's sad how one moment he can make me so happy and the next, I can feel as though I'll never be happy again. He sucks the life slowly out of me yet I still cling to him, thinking that if I let go, I will cease to exist. I love him, I really do. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, it's still true. I have always said to myself that it is impossible to love someone unless they love you back, but now I know I'm just fooling myself.

I look into hispiercing green eyes and I know that I can never love anyone the way I loved the man standing in front of me at this very moment. I'm fighting a battle within me, I know I have to tell him, I know he needs to know how I feel, but I don't want to add another burden onto his shoulders. I don't want to ruin our friendship that has taken five years to build, and most of all I don't want to hurt him. I know that it will be hard, but that doesn't matter anymore.

He looks down at the fire slowly dwindling to coals in the moonlight and I know that it's now or never.

"Harry I- I don't know how to say this but, well if you didn't notice… I'm in love with you." He turns to look at me, sadness filling up his eyes, as he motions for us to sit down on the couch in front of the fire.

"But Ginny I want you to have a great life, I want you to be complete and with me there will be pain and danger and and... Ginny, you have you're whole life ahead of you don't give it all away for me!"

"Harry, without you there's no me. I could never be complete with anyone else but you. I could never be happy, truly happy, with anyone else. You are the only one within my heart. All I'll ever need is you. I don't care about the danger or the pain or anything that goes along with it- it doesn't matter to me. I know that it's not going to be easy, when is love ever easy? There are great things ahead of you and I just want to be there by your side supporting you through it all. That's what I'm here for. I know you think you're destined to be alone, that you have to be alone. I know that you don't want to cause me any more pain. The greatest pain you can ever cause me is to go on without me, move on, forget about me, and deny my love. And Harry, I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at me… so don't try to deny it anymore just let go of all the hurt, I'm never going to leave you. Trust me, I know it's hard for you to do.

"Ginny, I can't just trust you, what if something happens to you too? I couldn't go on knowing that because of me... It's just that I can't love you. Loving you would put you in danger, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you. Don't you see Ginny? I just can't…"

"Can't Harry, or won't? Harry, you have never really lived until you found someone worth dying for. Don't you see Harry? It's okay to be hurt, to have pain, to feel love, just feel them without hiding. You never lose by loving; you lose by holding back. You think you have to be alone or else you'll lose the ones you love but that's not true. We are not meant to be alone to go on with life only half living. Harry, you're pretending to live! Come out from the protective coverings and take a breath of life! I love you Harry!"

"But Ginny, why? Why do you love me?"

_He asked me why I loved him  
Might as well ask me how I breathe  
Maybe tomorrow I won't breathe or love him anymore  
Maybe tomorrow the tides will stop  
Maybe tomorrow the sun will not rise  
Maybe tomorrow-  
Maybe tomorrow he will stop asking useless questions._

_There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around  
And if you need a reason why  
It's the way that you move me  
The way I want you tonight  
The way that you know me when I can't find the right words to say  
Maybe it's the way you linger in my mind,  
Or when I whisper your name when I'm asleep  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Or the way it makes me feel to see you smile  
The reasons I love you may change but what I'm feeling will stay the same  
I can't put my finger on just what it is that makes me love you  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside just thinking about the way…._

"Harry its hard enough having the one you love not love you back, but its even harder watching them love someone else. So please, just don't. Don't make me wait just because you know I will."

"Ginny, I- I have a huge cloud hanging over my life, but you are my silver lining. I don't want that to go away, I need you."

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, waiting. You may never know what you do to me, you're never enough, but still, you're more than I can take…-"

"That's a contradiction." He replied, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Harry, the world of love is full of contradictions."

He leaned towards me, the firelight casting shadows around the room, and pulled me into his arms. I tilted my head up towards him and looked into his eyes, and we kissed. That's when I knew, that we would be together forever- if only in our hearts.


End file.
